


put on ur dancing shoes

by oworestias



Series: Laurent and Pallas are trying their best [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, feat. Outrageously happy drunk Laurent and an equally drunk Pallas having the Time Of Their Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oworestias/pseuds/oworestias
Summary: It's been one year since Laurent's accension and a celebration is held in honour of their fair King.





	put on ur dancing shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I just ???? Really love Pallas and Laurent being drunk besties and Pallas being morto in the morning when he realises how casual he let himself be toward his King. Anyways accept the trash pls

The hall had been packed with drunk nobility of both kingdoms, spilling out into the cool night air of the gardens. The small band of musicians honoured with the task of entertaining had been playing for hours now, and while the crowd slowly dwindled, tired from dancing and drinking, a select few were still in high spirits.

The prince's guard were, for once, given the night off to celebrate their King's first anniversary, with, Damen realised belatedly, their very very very drunk King. 

Damen himself was by no means sober. After the formal dinner had finished, the main hall was opened for the celebration, with a seemingly unlimited supply of wine. Damen had spent a little over 4 hours matching Nikandros drink for drink, then mingling with several kryos and members of the council, then drinking some more. Now it was late and Damen realised that he had not seen Laurent in hours. 

Now that the hall was slowly clearing, Damen peered through the sparse crowd for a familiar golden head, only to find it several feet higher than expected and swaying unsteadily on a table littered with empty goblets and half eaten desserts. Laurent was gesturing animatedly to an Akielon man standing in front of him, who was laughing widly at whatever Laurent was sharing with him. Damen moved to stand from the couch he had slumped down onto from across the hall when Laurent suddenly threw his head back and laughed, then promptly lost his balance and toppled onto the Akielon whom Damen noticed was actually Pallas. 

The small crash went virtually unnoticed in the hall that held drunken stragglers and a band of musicians that were somehow still playing, but as Damen made his way toward his husband he couldn't help hear Laurent slur an apology into Pallas' chest. 

"Our young Champion, saving his King from an untimely death." Damen stopped a few feet away from heap of drunken limps and saw Lazar and Jord seated at the table Laurent had suddenly vacated, jeering and sloshing their drinks. Laurent primly patted Pallas' chest but made no move to stand. Judging by his rosy flush and glazed look, he was likely not able.

Pallas blinked slowly, and appeared to be in a similar state. Damen watched on, disbelieving, as he reached up both hands and brought them to his King's face, hovering slightly before ungracefully smooshing Laurent's cheeks and laughing. 

Damen looked. Lazar and Jord looked.

Laurent did nothing at all, then giggled.

He closed his eyes and his pink cheeks flushed a little more under Pallas' warm hands. Then he laughed again and made a valiant effort to stand. 

Damen sat. He poured another drink and took a slow mouthful, and watched. Jord and Lazar were smiling giddily into their drinks and eyeing Pallas sloppily move onto his knees and then eventually stand. He moved to lean toward the table when the band suddenly began a new song. Laurent's arm shot out suddenly and grabbed the front of Pallas' chiton. His glazed eyes brightened and Pallas watched him with a slow drunken curiousity that would have left him reeling at being touched so casually by his King were he sober.

"Pallas," Laurent said "I owe you my life." He clenched his fist in Pallas' chiton and took a determined step back and away from the table, pulling Pallas with him. "Let me honour your kindness," Laurent took several quick unsteady steps to the center of the hall and dragged Pallas with him "with a dance." 

Damen gawked. Lazar stood up and hooted while Jord laughed out loud. Damen downed his drink.

The hall was empty now, and as a slow disbelieving smile crept onto Damen's face, he watched Laurent release his grip on Pallas' chiton and take both his hands instead. Pallas looked how any man would if their King decided to spin them around them room, dangerous as it was when both men were outrageously drunk. He laughed delightedly, and began to spin Laurent in turn. The two laughed at each other and spun to the music before switching to some form of broken waltz that had them both in tears. The song reached the final chorus and Laurent gracefully tripped over Pallas' feet, effectively ending their dance and landing face first into the marble. Pallas reached a hand down to help Laurent stand but instead lost his own balance and toppled. Lazar's hysterical laughter brought Damen back to himself, and he jogged over to help Laurent off the floor. Laurent rolled onto his back and laughed breathlessly, raising his hands above his head and fumbling the crown from his hair. He reached over and dropped it on Pallas' head, then lay back and sighed, still giggling, to the ceiling when his husband came into view, peering down at him from a frankly outrageous height.

"Hello, lover." Damen said, warm and exasperated.

Laurent smiled from the floor, his hair messily fanning his face across the marble. 

"Husband," he greeted dopily, "take me to bed."

Damen laughed and reached down to take Laurent's hand, then quickly realised Laurent would undoubtedly not be standing for the rest of the evening and quickly hauled him over his shoulder. _A testament to how stupidly drunk he is,_ he thought. Laurent simply laughed at the shift of position and yawned.

He bid goodnight to the three men and began making his way to the grand doors when Laurent suddenly thumped his loose fist into his left butt cheek. 

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Laurent pulled at the hem of his cape and Damen paused in the doorway. Laurent attempted to turn his head to face his guard and Pallas, but spoke loudly into Damen's lower back instead. 

"Lazar," he said, "take care of our young Champion." He paused before continuing. "Your king is winking, but you cannot see." 

Damen laughed and said, "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Bed now." And spanked him again with finality. 

-

Damen woke to the sound of pained groaning when a knock reached their rooms. He called out tiredly, "Enter," and turned beneath the sheets to see Pallas meekly peek his head around the door, with an embarrassed blush covering his face and slowly spreading down his neck. His eyes darted from Damen to Laurent and his blush deepened.

"Exalted," he sounded mortified, "I am returning this to His Majesty." The door opened slightly and Pallas meekly stepped through holding Laurent's crown with the care of a man as hungover as he could surely not have been capable of.

Damen eyed the crown, then the blush, then smirked.

"Thank you, Pallas."

**Author's Note:**

> The real q: Did Pallas get fucked wearing the crown ????
> 
> Come chat w me on the [tumble ](http://oworestias.tumblr.com)


End file.
